The Female Pirates of Hogwarts
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: It's a commonly known fact that there is nothing quite as sexy as a female pirate. There's just something about the way she looks at you that makes you grab your bits while wondering what she's like in bed. Currently Hogwarts hosted three female pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Female Pirates of Hogwarts

Author: starting a new story instead of updating.

Summary: Luna Lovegood, sick of normality, decides to be a pirate. More for the hell of it than anything else, Ginny Weasley joins up. As their crew gradually increases, Ginny finds herself the object of Draco Malfoy's attention while Luna is falling in a most unconventional way.

It's a commonly known fact that there is nothing quite as sexy as a female pirate. There's just something about the way she looks at you that makes you grab your bits while wondering what she's like in bed.

Currently Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry hosted three pirate women.

The first, not surprisingly, was Luna Lovegood. Ever since the first Pirates of The Caribbean came out, Luna had been parading as a pirate. Luna somehow managed to make Pirates look good despite the fact that she was too thin and a little on the short side.

Luna was also extremely adept at transfiguration. Which was why the SS Hogwarts was sailing across the lake. Well around really. Luna was the Captain of the Hogwarts and through special permission from Dumbledore she was actually allowed to sleep on it when she wanted to. Which was most of the time.

Luna was Dumbledore's last hurrah before he relinquished his title of Headmaster. Luna knew she was a piece of revenge but she also knew with all her heart that Dumbledore would never have let her do this if he thought she might get hurt.

Luna now stood on the deck of her galleon, watching the sun rise over the crystalline water. The day was mid December but despite the three inches of snow on the land, Luna was comfortable. She had managed to convince Hermione to put a warming charm on the ship, making it a comfortable temperature there all the time.

Luna was currently decked out in a white shirt with billowing sleeves, secured at the wrist and above the elbows by tiny belts. She wore a half corset over it, securing her to just below her breasts. A cross belt held her sword, which she always left on the ship but loved it anyway. She wore a pair of pink and white striped stockings to her mid thighs with black and red turned down boots and a red skirt, laced in red over the ensemble. She tightened the light green kerchief around her neck and tossed her hair out of her face before securing her hat on her head once more.

"Are you up here again?"

Luna turned to see Ginny. Her first mate was wearing a white shirt that came to her knees with a corset over it and a black and red jacket over that. She wore a pair of black boots, the tops turned down to reveal the gold filigree. A pirate had perched on her head as well.

Ginny was Luna's second mate and a damn fine one. She had joined the Hogwarts a few weeks ago when she realized she really didn't Harry like that. She wasn't sure who she wanted but it wasn't Harry.

She had started spending much more time with Luna after that and helped a great deal with the construction of the ship. She spent most nights high in the rigging, watching the stars and thinking. She never told Luna what she thought, and Luna never asked.

Ginny had a sword stuck in the belt she wore. She would have to get rid of the sword before classes, but on the ship they were allowed. Luna usually wore a pair of flintlock pistols on cross belts, which, again were left behind when it came time for school.

Ginny walked over to the railing to see what there was to be seen. The lake was huge and they were in the center but Ginny could clearly make out a fat figure standing on the far shore. She smirked.

"Umbridge is upset again."

Luna followed her gaze and smiled as well.

For about ten mornings now, the self proclaimed headmistress had been trying to coerce the girls back into the castle. The rules Dumbledore had set up said the girls were legally able to stay on the ship. They could stay in their dorm rooms. But on the Hogwarts they were not subject to Umbridge's dictatorial rules. On the ship they were free to do what ever they pleased.

The ship was perfect. It was equipped with a magically enlarged entertainment room, including televisions and stereos. Electricity may not have worked at Hogwarts but on the Hogwarts, there were no limits. They even had a gallery for meals with a special entrance only the house elves could get through. Dobby, a favorite of the girls always brought food. The girls likewise always spoiled him rotten.

Each morning since Ginny first noticed the fat woman while scanning the 'seas' the three pirate girls would stand and watch her until it was time to un-holster the weapons and head to class.

"She still there?"

Ginny and Luna turned to face the final member of the crew. Boatswain Padma Patil stood on the deck. Padma had joined just after the Hogwarts was complete. She was frustrated with her twin sister who was infatuated with both Harry and Divination, in equal measures. After a falling out, Padma had been wandering the grounds when the Hogwarts ran aground before her.

Ginny and Luna didn't really need to sail the ship. Enchantments did the work for them and since their first beachment they had left the work to the enchantments. They still ran around doing random things but they were pretty useless.

In any case, Padma had helped them send the ship back to the center of the lake. When their natural politeness kicked in, Ginny and Luna invited the Indian girl aboard the ship for tea. They talked of things. Harry, Pirating, Umbridge, Divination...

The talk wore into the afternoon and then dinner. When it came time to leave, Padma was reluctant. The next day she was back. This time Ginny and Luna had set up a room for her. The ship did the rest.

In a moment of genius, Luna had remembered a wardrobe spell she read about. After a trip to the library with the eager Hermione in tow, Luna had found a way to enchant the trunks the girls kept in the ship to produce Pirate regalia. The best part was: no two outfits ever turned out the same, unless you wanted them to.

So Padma was dressed in a ruffled beige button up shirt. She wore a deep blue tapered skirt that ruffled in the breeze of the lake. She wore a black and gold jacket with a high crested collar over the shirt and light brown boots, turned down at the ankle. She also wore a gold necklace that was long and reached almost her navel.

"Yup," Ginny replied. "Still there.

"You'd think she would have gotten it through her head we aren't coming back until we have to." Padma sighed.

Luna smiled dreamily. "No such luck. But let's have some fun, shall we?"

(A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter. What do you think? I promise lots of DG action as well as some good old fashion pirating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everyone performs for a different reason. Some love the lights, the attention. Others just want to make you smile, cry, laugh, feel. They all have a reason.

Ginny had her own reasons to be a female pirate. As did Luna and Parvati. To the untrained eye, Ginny merely joined because of her duty as best friend. While it was true that Ginny would have inevitably joined for that reason, a confrontation that week, with Harry, had pushed her over.

Hermione Granger was beginning to think Ginny was on to something.

It was no secret that Ginny fancied Harry and it was no secret that Hermione fancied Ron. Lately, Ginny's ardor had cooled considerably in regards to the Boy Who Was Dense. In fact, she wasn't really interested. Naturally, Harry had suddenly decided to notice her. Of course, so had every other boy in the school.

Ginny remained perfectly oblivious.

She slumped onto the bench beside Hermione. Today she was wearing red and gold striped capris with a tattered short sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and kept back by a black bandana. She wore a pair of knee high black boots, trimmed in gold filigree and a white sash across her hips.

Hermione glanced at her then shoved a plate of food, "Have a nice night?"

Ginny grinned, "You have no idea. How 'bout you?"

Hermione shrugged, "Same as usual."

"You know, we could always use an extra hand on the _Hogwarts_," Ginny said as Harry, blushing, came over.

"Hey, Ginny. Uh... looking good!"

Ginny stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth and leveled a glare at him, "What do you want, bilge rat?"

Harry winced, "Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more, but let's see how much of a fool you can make of yourself before I continue to berate you."

Harry fidgeted, "Well, it's just, I could use some help with my uh... potions home work. I uh... heard you were pretty good."

Ginny dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and ate it. Hermione wondered if Ginny knew just how seductive she could be. Probably not.

"So's Mione," Ginny said with a flick of her head.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "Oh, uh, yeah. But look-"

"Harry," Ginny began, getting up. "I'm not interested. Not any more. You broke my heart."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm late for class. Mione, thanks for the breakfast." Ginny said, gathering her things and getting up.

"Ginny!" Harry whined.

Ginny turned and faced him. She sighed, "Ron, did I ever tell you about the time Harry broke my heart?"

Harry's eyes went wide. Ron, rising like a god of war behind his best friend, looked murderous.

"No, Ginny. But don't be late for class. I'm sure Harry will tell me the details," Ron purred, descending on his hapless best friend.

Ginny winked at Hermione and sauntered off.

888

Hermione had always been envious of Ginny's ability to just waltz off and become a pirate. All right, so she wasn't really a pirate, but the fact remained that Ginny was doing what most girls only dreamed of. She was the princess of the pirates, not yet caught by any man alive, yielding only to Luna, her best friend and captain.

And the guys were flocking to her. Hell, Hermione had even seen Zabini giving the redhead the eye on occasion. And every one knew how hard he was to please.

But what Hermione admired the most, was that Ginny was taking the high road. She wasn't dating every guy in an effort to flaunt to Harry what he had lost. She was just having fun. Sure, she was getting a bit of revenge in the bargain, but that was just natural.

Ginny had of course offered Hermione a position on the _Hogwarts_ whenever she wanted to join them. Hermione had politely refused but now, as her already non-existent relationship with Ron, the man she had spent five years chasing, deteriorated, she was beginning to think Ginny might be on to something.

It was no secret that when Hermione wanted something, she generally got it. She wanted Ron. Or had. The first time she saw the gangly boy she had to resist the urge to giggle at him. He was just so darned cute, with that scraggly rat and his spells.

So she had put on her best hat and trudged forward. Only the idiot wasn't cooperating. He was supposed to be falling for her. Instead, what was he doing? Treating her like a bloody boy.

Hermione made her way to the common room. Ginny was curled up in one of the couches with Padma beside her. Ginny was still in her outfit from the morning. Padma on the other hand was dressed in a long sleeved white off the shoulders top with a black and gray corset over top and a red knee length skirt with a black skull and crossbones belt. Her boots were brown, coming to her thighs with gold buckles. She wore her long hair in two plaits with a brown pirate hat atop her head.

Both girls glanced up as Hermione entered the common room. "Hey, Mione. How were classes?" Ginny asked, as Padma slid over for her.

"Pretty good. I-"

What ever Hermione was going to do say was stalled as Ron and Romilda waltzed into the common room. Romilda was laughing insipidly at something Ron had just said and Ron was grinning like a fool.

Romilda looked over to see Hermione and her look became decidedly cat like.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pirates and their pet dyke."

Ginny and Padma immediately sat up straighter, hands straying to their hips, where they usually had swords buckled on.

Hermione felt herself go still. Her eyes flickered to Ron. "Ron? Do you have anything to say about that?" she hissed.

Ron looked at his sister, "What? You are a pirate?"

"I meant me!" Hermione shrieked, jumping to her feet.

Ron blinked in his stupid way. Then he threw his arm around Romilda's shoulders, "Well, Mione, you do seem pretty much like that. I mean..."

Hermione had no interest in what Ron meant. She crossed the room. Grabbing Romilda's shirt, she pulled the bimbo close and slammed the crown of her head into the irritating girl's plastic nose.

888

Luna leaned on the rail as she watched the sun set in shades of violet and fuchsia. She was dressed in a pair of pink and white striped stockings over which she wore a black tattered skirt and frumpy black boots. She wore her usual cross belt for the dual pistols and another one coming down from her shoulder to her hip to balance the sword. She wore a black corset with puffy white sleeves hanging from it.

She turned around as the gangplank creaked. Ginny wasn't due back with the books she was getting and Padma had been down below since returning from the Gryffindor tower.

Luna walked over. Hermione Granger was standing half way up the plank, holding her trunk. Behind her, a grin on her freckled face, Ginny Weasley held the other half of the trunk.

"Permission to board?" Hermione asked.

Luna gave Hermione her best dazzling grin. "Permission granted. Welcome aboard, Bosun Hermione."

(A/N: Was there ever a doubt I would continue?

And! Because I'm such a total tease, here's a preview of a chapter to come.

"Pirates steal things, girly." He crowed, leaning in.

She stood rooted to the spot, wanting to move away but afraid to let it go. His lips met hers and then they were gone, so fast yet so perfect.

"Now," He began, pulling back. "I've got what I came for."

She didn't know if he meant the kiss or her heart, because sure as day, he had both.

God! I'm horrible!

To dolly- Squeee! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy would admit it freely. There was something about the Weasley girl he found utterly attractive.

What was it though? She was pretty, sure enough, in a very take-her-home-to-Mum kind of way. She wasn't gorgeous. Hell, there were tons of girls prettier than she was around the school. Even Granger, when she took the time to doll herself up, was a damn fine catch.

She had a fantastic body, Draco knew that. Everyone knew that. He hadn't had a chance to see her recently but apparently she was strutting around as a pirate with her slightly off blonde friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna was another good looking girl and a pure blood to boot.

Ginny was smart. Again, Granger was smarter. So was Pansy, if only barely. Pansy was another pretty pure blood but Draco couldn't quite bring himself to like her like that. Not that he liked Ginny that way. No.

Ginny wasn't rich, she wasn't drop dead beautiful. So what was she? Why did he like her?

Draco had once had the dubious pleasure of seeing Ginny Weasley in her bra. One might have thought this the reason he was fascinated with her but it was three years ago and she barely had a need for a bra. She had filled out since then, from what her school uniform showed at the beginning of the school year.

So why the hell was he fascinated with her.

Draco stood up from where he was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Pansy, his ex girlfriend, looked up from the Potions text book she was studying from her position on the floor. Pansy had changed severely since first year. Her pug nose had lengthened to an almost aristocratic length. She had let her hair grow out and left it its natural blonde with caramel undertones. She was tall now, but her figure remained almost boyish. She had thrown herself into studying the past year and a half. In fact she had broken up with Draco because she was afraid he would mess up her grades.

"Where are you off to?" She asked. Her voice had a nice quality to it, one that should have had Draco putting a move on her.

"Need to distract myself for a couple hours. Is that allowed?"

She gave him a small smile. "Fine by me. If Blaise or Theo ask, where should I direct them?"

Draco winced. Could they do nothing without him? Perhaps that was too harsh. They preferred to do nothing without him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Pans. I'm sure they can handle themselves for ten or fifteen minutes."

Pansy raised an eyebrow but let him go. No sooner was he out the door, and then Blaise tumbled down the stairs that led to the Fifth year Boys Dorm. Theo quickly followed him, leaping over his winded friend to land beside Pansy. He knelt down to her eye level.

"Hiya, Pans! Where's Draco?"

Pansy sighed. This was going to be a long ten or fifteen minutes.

888

Draco sprinted up the stairs lithely, making his way through the halls to the Library. He darted inside, bestowing a winning smile on the Librarian as he went. He made his way quickly and efficiently to the rear of the library, searching the shelves for the book he knew was there. He found it, pulling it from its nest among other classic works of literature: _The Taming of the Shrew._

Draco first discovered William Shakespeare when Blaise took him to see _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_ three summers ago. Blaise had convinced his father that Shakespeare was not only classic culture but had been a Wizard as well. Draco knew this was a face value lie, but he had been getting on his dad's nerves so Lucius overlooked that and let him go.

Draco had loved every minute of the play. When he got home, he put in an order at the local bookstore, picking up every single play by the man. Draco spent most of that summer cooped up in his room, devouring the books. Blaise was less than pleased, as he expected to spend more time with Draco as result.

Now Draco walked to the desk, flashing his smile again as the librarian checked the book out to him.

Draco made his way into the hallway. He winced as he heard a crash coming from what sounded like the Slytherin Common Room. Though he was three stories above them, Draco could have sworn he heard Pansy's shrill voice as she screamed at Blaise and Theo for something. He glanced at the book in his hand. He really wanted to get reading it again, but he foresaw no free time till well after dinner if he returned to the Common Room now.

Maybe... Pansy could hold her own... It would only be for the first act or so.

Draco was still leaning against the wall, reading, fifteen minutes later when a flash of red caught his eye. He glanced up to see Ginny Weasley coming his way. His jaw nearly dropped.

Draco hadn't seen Ginny for almost two months, nor had he actively sought her out for any reason. Now, he could not imagine why he hadn't.

She was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt, a white cravat nestled beneath her chin. She wore a dark red knee length duster over the ensemble with gold and black filigree. Over this she wore a belt that ran from one shoulder to the opposite hip and between her breasts. From it dangled an empty scabbard. Her crimson hair was down and a black bandana circled her head.

She walked by, carrying a few books that probably were headed to Granger. He was far enough into the shadows that she didn't notice him as she walked by. Her hair shifted as she moved, revealing tarnished hoop earrings of some silver imitation.

Draco waited till she was well out of range then darted off to the dungeons. He burst into the Common Room and stared unabashedly for a moment. Pansy had Blaise in a choke hold and was sitting on Theo. Theo was holding her Potions book for her as she made notes on a scrap of parchment she had lying across Theo's back.

Both men looked up as Draco entered, sending him apologetic looks. Draco resisted a grin. No one could beat Pansy.

"Boys, I have a plan!" he announced.

(A/N: Keep an eye on what Draco's reading through out the story. It will give you some idea of how Draco thinks of Ginny in each chapter. And seriously, who isn't in love with Blaise and Theo right now?

To Robin: No I'm not gone. Just taking a bit for updates, is all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"This is without a doubt, the stupidest idea you've ever come up with." Pansy drawled, leaning against the tree.

Before her, Blaise, Theo and Draco were trying to figure out how to make a pirate ship with no materials. Draco was supervising as Blaise waved his hands, wand in one, about dramatically. Pansy doubled over with laughter as a rain of feathers fell on the gathered boys.

Draco gave her a glare. "I suppose you can do better, can you?"

Pansy smirked, "I come from a long line of magical ship builders. Of course I can."

Blaise snorted, "Yeah, right."

Pansy glared at him. She was aware he was baiting her, but this was her family for Merlin's sake. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I hear Granger had to magic up their ship too only she couldn't find any spells so she started with a toy ship and modified it."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Of Course she had to. Only a few people know these spells."

Blaise snorted. "I doubt that."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, but if I get this done," She looked at Draco, "I get to be First Mate."

Draco nodded, "What ever you say, Pans."

Pansy smiled charmingly at him. She pulled a sheet of parchment from her bag and threw it into the air. The sheet drifted lazily in the wind for a moment before Pansy pulled out her wand. Shedding her robes, she flicked her wand at the sheet before muttering a spell. The paper glowed. Suddenly it tore itself into thousands of tiny peices. Each piece grew and lenghtened to become a single long board.

Blaise raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "Now we have wood. Nothing to help us with it, but wood none the less."

Pansy shot him a glare, "Not finished yet."

She reached over and pulled a hair from his head. He cried out at the sudden gesture but Pansy was already at work. The hair transformed before their eyes into coils upon coils of rope. A few pebbles from the ground became buckets of tar while a bobby pin turned to nails. a few threads from her robe became piles of linen for sails.

"Okay, how does this work?" Draco finally asked when Pansy stopped casting.

"Huh?"

"Simple Transfiguration laws say you can't get more than you give. You can't get six hundred nails from one bobby pin."

Pansy smiled. "Nails are made of iron. The earth has iron in it. Everything here can be found in some form in the environment. Dead leaves recompiled to become the boards. Really quite easy."

Draco looked at the materials and pushed up his sleeves. He was really kinda hoping Pansy would have a few more spells up her sleeves. He really didn't fancy doing this the old fashioned way.

"Well, looks like you're first mate. Blaise, start working on the hull. I'll--"

"Oh hell no you won't!" Pansy snarled. "I will not let some amateaurs go to town on my work. Back off."

All three boys complied with a smile. Pansy once again whipped out her wand. The materials flew into the air, bending and twisting as her spells shaped them. When she finally stopped, a three masted ship worthy of any Errol Flynn movie stood before them.

Pansy sighed contentedly.

"Good Job Pans. Let's climb aboard, shall we?" Draco offered Pansy his hand. She took it and led the way up the gang plank.

Pansy's spells were top of the line. All the rooms were wonderfully furnished and the wardrobes were fitted to each person.

"I assume you know how to hoist a sail?" Pansy asked as they regained the deck.

Pansy sighed at their blank looks. The next hour was spent teaching her ship mates how to hoist a sail.

"Aren't there spells that do this?" Blaise asked as he secured the lines.

"Yes, but what happens if we're at war and you can't get to your wand? Think about it!"

"What happens if you House master finds out?" Drawled a voice from the other side of the ship.

All four slunk over to the railing too look down at Professor Severus Snape as he glared up at them. "I thought it was bad enough that the Gryffindors were doing this, but I expected better of you four. Mr. Malfoy, What does your father have to say about this?"

"He...uh... doesn't know."

Snape sighed. "I don't suppose you have a compelling reason."

"Of course we do!" Theo interrupted.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"What is your reason?"

Theo looked blank for a moment, but like a good Slytherin, he recovered quickly. "Revenge."

Snape frowned, "What sort of revenge?"

"Professor, look at it this way, the Gryffindors managed to build a puny little ship. Everyone remembers the ship from last year. Now If we can beat them at their own game... well then it's like winning at Quidditch."

"I cannot believe you just compared pirating to Quidditch," Snape groaned. "But I am willing to let this be. Curiously enough, I'm sure the real reason will out before long. Til then, don't get killed and may the better men win."

"We will!" Draco assured him. "It's boys against girls and I have confidence in the stronger sex."

"I suppose I should turn Gryff and hang out with Granger to fit in, then shall I?" Pansy sniped.

Blaise looked at her appreciatively. "Oh, Pansy? Are you a girl? How did I miss that?"

There was a breif cry as Pansy grabbed Blaise by the seat of his britches and threw him over into the knee high mud below. Pansy muttered something about studying and stormed below deck.

Draco looked down at Blaise. "I hope that hurt."

Blaise grinned through the mud caking him. "Totally worth it!"

(A/N: I love Blaise! He's so much fun. Theo was fun in this chapter too! Hell, they all were. We'll get back to our girlies next chapter!

To Robin: I definitely would love to get Jack in here somehow. Maybe we'll have a wizarding painting of him hanging around on deck!And yes, there will be much Harry and Ron torture!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the magical portrait in the Captain's quarters or Luna's rooms if you prefered.

"Who's this?" She asked her friend but the handsome man in the picture replied first.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What ever."

"Hey! Be nice to him!" Luna protested, jumping out of her bed and coming over to them. "He's the reason I know all I do about sailing."

Ginny looked at the man with his dread locks as he leaned on his picture frame. "Sorry."

He smirked at her. "Just give us a kiss, love, and we're even."

"No. Luna, who's turn is it in the crows nest?"

"Yours, why?"

"Shit. I was hoping I could foist it off onto Parvati."

Luna smiled, "No such luck. Get you going."

888

Ginny slung one leg over the railing surrounding the crows nest. The nest had a protective charm around it to prevent any one from falling down from up there. The Crows nest itself was more of a modified study room. Since nothing exciting ever happened they usually just went up to do homework. Ginny and Luna were a year behind the others and both had different electives. Ginny spent her nest time working out her arithmancy problems before she would have Hermione look at them. Luna was more of a Divination kind of girl.

Ginny took off her red jacket and sat down with her book open. She unhooked her sword and scabbard, leaning them on the main mast.

She was half way through her homework when she hit a particularly difficult problem. She worried over it for a minute before deciding to skip it and go on. When she finished, she got up on her knees to call down to Hermione to help her with it.

She stopped in the motion as something caught her eyes. She frowned, standing up properly and leaning over the railing to get a better look.

Hogwart's lake was massive, nearly thirteen acres in size. Because most of it bordered the Forbidden Forest, no one really bothered with it. Ginny reached down to the floor and pulled up the ill used telescope. She put it to her eye and stared in the direction of the small figure.

"Well, shit," She muttered, a grin splitting her face.

"Mione!" She called down to the deck. Hermione looked up at her, tossing back her windswept hair.

"Call the captain on deck!"

888

Luna lowered the telescope from her eyes. "It's another ship alright. And they're flying Pirate flags."

"I don't know..." Hermione said, gazing through her own. "They look more like Slytherin colors."

"Honestly, Mione, of course the Slytherins are going to be pirates!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, captain? What do we do?"

Luna stared out at the figure in the distance. "For now? We wait. We must find out these pirates. take extra notice in classes. They have the advantage of knowing us but we have yet to know them."

Ginny stayed on the deck as the others went below. She leaned her arms on the railing.

"A pirate? Never met one." She smiled into the distance, setting her chin on her arms. "Just what can you do that others can't, Pirate king?"

888

Draco lowered his telescope with a smirk of satisfaction. "That's them all right."

His crew looked like pirates he decided as he turned back to them. Blaise wore a baggy white shirt with tattered pinstriped pants and dark red boots as well as a rapier at his hip. Theo wore a white shirt with tattered sleeves and dark brown capris. His long hair had been bleached by the past few days in the sun, making it a honeyed brown and he wore it in a pony tail causing Pansy to giggle and mutter something that sounded like The Princess Bride under her breath. Draco didn't get her fascination with Muggle things.

Pansy wore black shorts with gold filigre on them and knee high boots of the same persuasion. She wore a dark blue off the shoulders kind of top that was cut to show her stomach. Her blonde hair was done up in ringlets that bounced temptingly with her every movement.

Draco wore a loose white button up shirt, un done to the third button and black jeans. He also wore a dark red jacket and cross belt with a sabre stuck in.

"And just what exactly are we planning to do now?" Pansy asked, "You haven't had us wear our clothes about school so they have no idea we even exsist."

Theo grinned at her. "If they were guys, we could just have you flash them and we'd win the battle."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him but Blaise took up the thought before she could say anything. "Then again, maybe you could turn them gay and that would work too."

"Watch it, boys." Draco warned, "You're not entirely irreplaceable."

"You know," Theo began, eyeing Pansy, "I think we might have to do some co mingling with one or two of them during classes. I mean, they are all babes done up like this..."

"Especially Granger. Who knew she could loo-"

Pansy spun and gabbed a finger at him. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No. End of discussion." She turned to Draco. "If he tries anything let me know."

She started by but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "With any of them or just Granger?" he breathed down to her.

She flushed as he let go of her arm and hurried away again.

(A/N: Shorter than I would have liked, but I think you guys should like it any way!


	6. Chapter 6

The Female Pirates of Hogwarts

Chapter Six

Ginny knew enough to know her adversaries were playing with her. Part of her had expected the new pirates to declare themselves. But that was just silly, she realized now. No, she was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Luna was pretty relaxed about all of this. All things considered, GInny supposed she shouldn't be terribly surprised by that. Luna was pretty easy going by nature. Hermione was taking this all almost personally. Ginny figured it had something to do with showing up Ron and Romilda. Then again, Hermione was pretty competetive by nature.

Parvati was mildly concerned but she seemed more upset that anyone else would dare become a pirate on their lake.

No, Ginny could see she was mostly going to have to do this whole spying thing on her own.

She sat in the library pretending to read _The Golden Compass_ as she watched everyone who entered her view. She was done out in full pirate regalia today, an open declaration that the HMS _Hogwarts_ was not going to be taken lightly. She wore black leggings with holes torn artfully in them. Over that she wore a crimson pleated skirt and wine red boots that came to mid calf. Her shirt was a simple white poet's shirt with holes torn in the sleeves to show off her black fishnet top on underneath. Over both she wore a crimson corset embroidered with black thread and small black seed beads. She wore sequined black fingerless gloves. Her wine red hair was tied artfully up into a half ponytail that fell to waves of crimson curls with black ribbons and fragments of ebony woven into it. She wore two belts, their sheaths empty for the time being.

"Hi Ginny!"

Ginny broke from her observing to deliver a heartfelt glare on Harry Potter. The hero gulped but held his ground.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to drop into a growl. The idiot deserved some credit. Not to mention it wouldn't help her reputation to make a grown man cry.

"Uh... I was just wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

"Why?"

"Well, it's Hogsmeade and... Uh..."

"Harry, I can't possibly go this weekend."

Harry looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because, quite simply, a new force of pirates have emerged and I need to be with my captain when she decides our next course of action."

"Uh..."

"Don't you need to be stupid somewhere else?"

Ginny turned as the new voice entered the conversation. Draco Malfoy stood before her, hands deep in his pockets and his ever present smirk curving his lips.

888

Draco was wondering if Ginny knew how delicious she looked done up like a goth pirate. As usual she wore no make up but even so, she looked good enough to eat. From his vantage point he could almost look down through her fishnet top to her the soft swell of her breasts. The corset was doing nothing to hide the luscious assets of hers and Draco felt obligated to give them the proper attention they deserved.

She shifted to face him and her skirt rode up a little higher. While he would have loved to see her with out the tights, they emphasised her long legs wonderfully. He couldn't help but wonder how she would look on the arm of his pirate persona. Well, time would tell. He hoped.

Now don't be thinking Draco was sexist enought to think Ginny wouldn't go down with out a fight. She was a pirate of some renown and he knew she wasn't going to give in easily, if ever. No, he was going to have to fight for her. Which was fine with him, but he needed a game plan. And for now, that plan meant she couldn't know that he was her pirate king. Not yet.

"Malfoy, why don't you shove off," Harry demanded characteristically.

"Perhaps I don't want to."

"Maybe I'll make you."

"Maybe you can't," Draco came back.

"I think I can," Harry said, balling his fists.

Draco caught himself as his hand started to reach for a sword that wasn't there. Three days a pirate and already he was thinking with his sword.

Ginny didn't appear to catch his slip for she rose to face Harry.

"Maybe I don't want him to," She growled at him.

Harry stepped back. "Ginny... you can't mean you like him!"

Ginny sighed, "Don't be an idiot, Harry. I'm just sick of wanting what I can't have and then when I've stopped wanting it, having it come to haunt me every day."

She grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Harry looked a bit shell shocked. "What the hell did all that mean?"

"Maybe it means she finally got sick of pining after you and it was only then that you noticed her." Draco supplied. "Or not. What do I know?"

With a grin, Draco disappeared like a Cheshire Cat.

(A/N: Don't we love Draco? I know I do!

To Robin: Jack will show up more. I love writing for him but I can't quite bring myself to write a PotC fanfic. Someday, maybe. And yes, Draco would kick their asses if they messed with Ginny so that may just happen!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Pansy was trying to ignore it. There was no reason in all the world she should like Hermione Granger and yet she did.

Why? Why the hell wasn't she normal? Why couldn't she like someone like Draco?

No, she had to be utterly fascinated with Hermione Granger.

As she sat beside the object of her reluctant affection, Pansy wondered what law of man had determined that not only should she like this girl, but Snape should make them Potions partners. Pansy herself had a sinking suspicion that Snape knew about her facination and was getting back at her for indulging Draco's own insanity, namely his pirating business.

Pansy wasn't really surprised to find she liked girls. Well, perhaps a little, but not enough to panic or anything. She first suspected she liked girls more than guys when Blaise, Theo and Draco all began to hang out with her. At first she thought it was pretty cool, hanging with three of the most sinfully goodlooking men on campus but she wasn't tempted. She didn't make too much of it at the time, but after a few years, it began to occur to her that she was more comfortable around guys. She could kick any of their asses, even Crabbe and Goyle.

After a while, Pansy decided it was the pirate outfit that drew her inexorably to Hermione. Today, for instance, Hermione was wearing a black pirate shirt and leggings. She also wore a marron corset, maroon gloves, a belt and knee high black boots. To Pansy, who had grown up with Muggle movies courtesy of her grandmother, she looked like she had stepped right out of The Goonies or The Princess Bride. Pansy didn't let any of the other Slytherins know. Even though her family had been pure for at least three centuries, they would have disowned her at the first sign of Muggle.

The only person in the entire school who knew about her love of movies, was Draco and that was merely because he had spent the night one time a few years back. His parents had been fighting and his aunt Andromeda, who surprisingly held a lot of sway in their family for the disowned one, had brought him over. Draco never mentioned the movies, but Pansy knew he never would. He had liked them just as much as she did.

Still, even with her secret, Pansy faced another problem. Hermione was a Gryffindor.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy snapped out of her reverie. She took in the page Hermione's book was open to, noting with relief that it was one she had studied before.

"What?"

"Were you just humming the pirate king's song from Pirates of Penzance?"

Pansy felt her heart stop as she realized she had been.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I was," Pansy managed, pulling out her own text book.

"I didn't know anyone else around here knew that movie."

"I don't know about these movie things, but my mother likes to take us to the opera," Pansy said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Pansy had seen the movie as well but she preferred the opera.

"That's pretty cool. I've always wanted to see it on stage," Hermione said, preparing the potion's ingredients.

Pansy realized that she was having a civil conversation with the object of her affection. She glanced around quickly, relieved that no one else was watching.

Until her eyes found those of Draco Malfoy. He was lounging in his chair like some Medival overlord as a pretty Slytherin girl giggled and prepared his potion. Draco smirked at Pansy. Pansy glared at him. He shrugged and nodded as if giving her permission.

In a sense he was. He was telling her he would keep all her secrets if she kept all his. Pansy felt relief flood through her.

"So, what other operas do you want to see?" She asked Hermione.

(A/N: Soooo tired... Sorry. Stayed up late to get this update done for you guys. Hope you like it!

To MidnightWriter: Still fifth year. We're pretending Draco didn't go all bratty. And I love that quote! It's wonderful!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Ginny folded her arms on the railing of her ship. Though she wasn't the captain she thought of the ship as hers. She loved it dearly. In the few months since she had come aboard for the first time, the place had become as close to home as she wanted. Ron and the twins visited her on the ship occasionally. She had the feeling that the twins believed that on a ship full of female pirates, the girls were having wild lesbian sex. So far they had been disappointed and Ginny had the feeling they would keep showing up until they either graduated or the girls made out.

Ron merely tagged along to see that Ginny was okay and to give her news of the newest of Umbridge's restrictions. Ginny had the feeling that Umbitch would have outlawed pirates if it weren't for the fact that almost the entire school would have revolted then and there. Few would admit it, but the girl pirates were easily the best source of entertainment they had.

Harry was still hosting his DADA private lessons. Hermione had taken to tutoring the rest of the pirates. Ginny secretly thought Hermione was better than Harry. For now she'd let Harry have his delusions.

Ginny sighed, staring out over the lake as the sun set in glorious shades of gold, crimson and violet. Below in the water, the squid, who by now was used to the girls, rolled onto it's back. GInny smiled down at it. She loved it.

She thought about going below. Hermione was down there though and she would probably insist that Ginny needed to work on her Arithmancy homework. Ginny wrinked her nose at that. No thank you. Not today. Oh, she would do it later, but for now she wanted nothing more than to watch the sun set.

She was thinking about climbing up into the crows nest, seeing as it was empty right now, when she heard the noise from behind.

Hand on her sword, she turned, falling into a defenive crouch as she did so. Her jaw dropped.

Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking like every girl's dream of piracy. He wore a white shirt, undone to the fifth or sixth button in the front, revealing inches of surprisingly tan smooth chest. He wore black jeans, tucked into knee high black boots and a crimson sash, from which a sword hung. Ginny couldn't help but stare.

"What..." She began.

"Ev'n, milady of the Sea," he purred, doing deliciously wonderful things to Ginny. Ginny blushed.

"So you're the Slytherin Pirate captain," She said, recovering.

"Aye. Call me Drake O'Malley."

"I most certainly will not!" Ginny protested as best she could as he waltzed over.

"Ah, and I shall call you Genivieve... West. Yes, that will do nicely."

"What the hell are you doing out here? Isn't your precious Potions master upset about this?" Ginny demanded as he leaned towards her. She was running out of room to go.

"He's quite fine with this, my dear. And as for the former..." He grabbed her suddenly by the waist, dipping her back as he kissed her. "Pirates steal things."

Ginny stared at him. "Why? You know this can't really work."

"Of course not. But for just a little bit... can't we just pretend I'm Drake O'Malley and you're Genivieve West?"

Ginny lay in his arms, hands against his chest. She could bring her knee up into his groin and have her sword out before he finished the first oath but something stopped her. He was... comfortable.

"Drake O'Malley?"

He grinned. "The dashing pirate king, searching the seven seas for his beloved, his one true love."

"One true love? Let's start with the part where my brothers don't kill you on the spot."

Inspite of herself, Ginny was enjoying the charade when the cry arose from below.

(A/N: See? I promised you a kiss. Did you like it? Next chapter, we get some funness.

To MidnightWriter1213- She might. In the next few chapters we'll be seeing a lot more of the conflict between the two pirate leagues.


	9. Chapter 9

The Female Pirates of Hogwarts

Chapter 9

The plan had been for Draco to distract Ginny while they kidnaped Parvati. It was a good plan, Pansy felt. Only one problem.

She got distracted herself.

They made it below just fine. There were about twenty rooms below. Pansy was marveling at the work as they split up and looked. Then she glanced through a open door.

Hermione Granger sat before a vanity. She was wearing black jeans and a black bra, brushing her long, tangled hair. Pansy stood, transfixed by the sight. Hermione had her eyes closed as the brush ran rhythmically through the long strands.

Pansy stared at Hermione. She had perfect shoulders that led down into her defined arms. A thin waist, an impressive bust and long legs that looked amazing in her jeans.

Pansy liked her. She was pretty sure Hermione liked her back. Maybe not the way she wanted, but they could have been friends.

Hermione opened her eyes.

She saw Pansy instantly. Her hand went to her sword, where it lay on the bed. Pansy stepped into the room, drawing her own sword as she did so. Hermione rose to her feet, sword at Pansy's throat even as Pansy's sword hovered at her own neck.

"It would appear we are at an impasse," Hermione commented.

"I agree. Should we... you know, put our weapons down?"

"At least until I get a shirt on."

"I like you like this," Pansy blurted.

Hermione, who had been going towards the trunk of clothes, stopped and turned back to Pansy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Um... well... just that.."

"That's it. I'm calling for the captain," Hermione growled. Pansy knew she had precious moments to fix her blunder. She pulled her sword out again and pressed it gently to Hermione's neck as the other girl tried to pass.

"I don't believe I gave you permission."

Hermione looked at her with narrowed eyes. She leapt back towards the bed, grabbing her own sword then launched herself at Pansy. Pansy stifffled her surprise and tried to remember all she could about fencing.

Pansy parried Hermione's fleche in high fourth then tried a coupe. Hermione saw it coming and blocked.

The steel rang as the pair circled each other. Pansy needed to say it. Finally she saw an opening. She pinned Hermione in seventh, both swords down to the floor. She freed one hand and grabbed Hermione's jaw.

"This is what it means," she said, then kissed Hermione full on the lips.

Hermione stared at her for a moment. Then she brought both hands up to Pansy's face, sealing her in the kiss as their swords clattered harmlessly to the ground.

Both broke off, out of breath, as an alarm rose on deck.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Blaise and Theo are kidnaping Parvati."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes us even."

"How so?"

Hermion grinned at her. "You didn't really think I'd let you go, did you?"

(A/N: Okay, sorry if you guys didn't get all of the fencing terms. And sorry for not updating like at all! I'll try to be better, but I really can't promise much right now.

To Sarah Coldheart: Regrettably, the chapters are gonna take a while. I have no real idea what my summer will be like, so I can't promise much right now.

To

MidnightWriter1213: (grins) glad you like. I didn't know it was spelled with three es. Go figure. any way, glad you like it! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ginny Weasley set her jaw as she watched Draco Malfoy slip an arm around Parvati and smirk at her.

The git was getting to her. FOr several reasons. FIrst, he had kidnapped an entire forth of her crew. Secondly, there was the kiss to consider. Oh, no kiss had actually taken place, but that didn't stop Ginny from wanting it, wanting back in his arms, back in his embrace.

The only real plus side to the situation was Hermione and Pansy. The pair was virutally inseparable since the attempted hostile take over. Pansy seemed to be quite alright with being kidnapped. THen again, with Hermione around, Pansy seemed alright with just about everything lately.

Pansy was a wonder aboard the ship. She knew more than GInny could ever have hoped and was not hesitant to share her knowledge, especially with Hermione, though Ginny and Luna benefited as well.

Ginny looked down the Gryffindor table where Pansy sat beside Hermione. Umbitch was glaring at Pansy. Apparently she wasn't keen on innerhouse unity. Or maybe it was the idea of two girls together that rubbed her wrong. Ginny didn't care much.

Ginny rose to her feet, ignoring whatever Harry was saying to her. She made her way down to the end of the table with Hermione and Pansy, elicting a further glare from Umbridge. Luna joined them.

All four girls were in pirate gear today, each looking sexy in their own way. Ginny was wearing a black steampunk styled corset over an amber colored button up. She had a black velvet cape, lined in dark green. Black slacks and black boots completed the ensemble. Hermione was in a blue peasant top with a white under bust laced in dark blue with black jeans strategically torn at the knees and hems over black sneakers.

Pansy was in a light pink dress with tattered hem and a battered looking maroon and gold corset as well as maroon boots with gold buckles. Luna was again dressed in her own version of what pirates should look like, that is to say, a dark blue pair of jeans with a shawl wrapped around her waist. Faux gold coins were sewn onto the material, causing it to tinkle when she moved. She wore a white poet shirt with a black pirate jacket over top, gold buttons and cording glittering.

Each girl wore at least one belt with empty scabbards save Pansy. She wore a belt, but there was no scabbard there.

"I could just slap him," GInny growled as she sat down.

"Is that so?" Pansy asked, glancing at Hermione with a slight smile.

"He's annoying the crap out of me, flaunting around with Parvati."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Pansy asked, leaning gently against Hermione who slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Ginny noticed Ron and Romilda staring at the pair in disbelief. She immediately felt better. Obviously ROn hadn't meant his earlier accuasations. Ginny still didn't like Romilda much, but she was happier with Ron now.

"Not if you really like us," LUna spoke up.

"I definitely like you guys. Some more in...different ways than others."

Again Ginny felt better. "So what do we do?"

Pansy smiled a very Slytherin smile. "I know someone who might help..."

888

Severus Snape studied the four young women before him. He had always known something was a little off about them. Piracy was a little unexpected. Lesbianism was even more curious.

Ginny and Luna weren't of course. Ginny protested too much about Draco Malfoy for her to be anything but infatuated with him. Snape wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this. THere was the whole inner house unity and all, but Pansy and Hermione covered that. It would be nice to have the two oldest and greatest wizarding families united once and for all.

Voldemort would be a problem, but one Snape was sure Ginny and Draco could overcome.

Snape pulled himself from his ruminations and laced his fingers. "Let me get this straight, miss Parkinson. You want me to bring down the wrath of Umbridge upon myself all for the sake of letting you and your comrades win back their ship mate."

Pansy grinned. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Miss Parkinson, I don't know if you've noticed, but a war is rather iminent."

"All the more reason we should be out on the lake."

"How does that figure?" Snape asked.

"Think on it for a minute," Hermione broke in. "The entire school knows about Pansy and me. The first Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship in decades, nearly a full century. Neither of us may be Harry Potter, but we have each garnered a considerable amount of respect in our respective houses. If we look like we'll last, we could easily draw the school together."

"Worse yet," Pansy continued, "others may follow our example. You Know Who is counting on us being divided when he comes after us, counting on us falling down. So it stands to reason that he will try to attack us.Especially now that Dumbledore is temporarily gone."

"The castle is weak right now," Snape mused.

"But the lake has its own protections about it," Hermione picked up. "Out there, all of us are safe."

Snape studied them. "I can see why Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson need to be out there, but what about the rest of you?"

"We have already shown our support," Luna reasoned. "That's a good enough reason to get rid of us."

"Right, and the mere fact that Malfoy, Nott and Zabini haven't come to drag Pansy away by her hair is a sign that they favor her current relationship," Ginny concluded.

"What do you want me to do then?" Snape said after a pause.

The four girls smiled. Wickedly.

(A/N: Thanks to oxymoron8 for the idea of bringing Snape in as a Pirate.

To Sarah Coldheart: Thanks! I hope this chapter was worth it!

To MidnightWriter1213: It was a busy summer but I wouldn't have changed it for the world. How was Germany? I went there for a while a year ago. Great time. I wish I was better at fencing. (sad face)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Snape growled under his breath as the black mask he wore threatened, once again, to slip. He hardly trusted the damn boat he was on already and yet he knew he would have to let go of the helm if he wanted to keep his mask on.

He was certain he was going to kill all of them. Of all the stupid, inane things that he could be doing with his time right now, sailing across the Lake to stage a mock battle with Draco Malfoy, was quite possibly the last one he would have ever imagined himself capable of.

He released his grip on the helm for a bare second, just long enough to tighten his mask then his hands all but flew back to the wheel. Pansy assured him the ship would make its way the Slytherin ship but Snape wasn't entirely sure he trusted her. Sure, she had gotten him this far but still.

It was tempting to abandon ship but he had promised the girls. Besides, he was dying (just a little mind you) to see how this was going to work out.

888

Draco leaned on the railing and watched the distant lights of the HMS Hogwarts. He was resisting the urge to grab a spy glass and look for the familiar figure of Ginny Weasley.

Why did she fascinate him? He couldn't answer that. It started with the pirate angle. She was the most amazing and gorgeous pirate he had ever seen. Albeit before he had seen her he had never seen a female pirate before. Now he had them in abundance and still GInny shone through.

Every girl in Hogwarts could dress like a pirate and yet Ginny would still be the only one he saw. It wasn't merely that she was the first he had ever seen. There was just something about her fiery red hair and long legs and pretty freckled face that make him want to be Sir Francis Drake to her Spanish Armada.

He ruminated for a second on Parvati. She was a sweet girl and it was obvious that Theo was growing sweet on her. Draco hadn't expected much from the 'kidnapping' but Theo was more than infatuated with the pretty Indian girl.

Now Pansy...well that had been a surprise. He hadn't expected her to get distracted during their mission but suddenly she was and by Gr- Hermione of all people.

Draco settled further against the railing and ruminated on Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Draco had to admit he liked how Hermione would treat Pansy. Hermione was honest and brave enough to take care of Pansy and Pansy was just girly enough that she would adore Hermione for how she stood up for her. Pansy was capable of fighting her own battles of course, but every girl liked having a guy there in case things went bad.

So the problem really was GInny. First there was her plethora of overprotective brothers. Ron was bad enough. The twins had disappeared a bit back but Draco was sure if he made a move on Ginny they would come back, dragging the rest of the red haired brethren with them.

Draco shook his head. Look at him, thinking of starting a relationship with Ginny. As if something like that would ever work for him.

Draco buried his head in his hands, growling under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit."

He wanted a relationship. Shit.

Draco snapped out of his reverie as a loud, evilish laugh broke the night air.

He spun, staring up at the figure, dressed entirely in black, on the fore deck of his ship.

"Blaise, Theo, get your arses, up here," he called down the stairwell before turning once again to the figure on his fore deck. "Who are you?"

"The Dread Pirate Snape, of course," the figure laughed.

Draco stared at his potions master, trying very hard not to laugh. He was entirely in black, black mask included. He actually looked swarthy and rugged.

"Holy shit," Draco muttered as his crew burst onto the scene. Draco glanced at THeo. "Parvati?"

"Locked in Pansy's old cabin," Theo confirmed.

Draco nodded and turned back to his potions master. "What is this all about?"

"You three have failed to do proper justice to the Slytherin name as pirates. As your house head, it falls on me to regain dignity for this sorry bunch."

"No disrespect meant," Draco drawled to keep himself from snarling. "But I'm captain here."

He looked at his mates. Both nodded in agreement.

Snape sighed. "Mister Malfoy, you leave me no choice but to attack in force."

Draco was about to laugh and ask what Snape could possibly do when the professor showed him. Suddenly, and without warning there were several more figures in black on the deck. Draco knew these men were spells but he pulled his sword anyway.

"Better be careful, gentlemen," Snape warned, leaning against the helm. "They won't aim to kill but you certainly don't want to let them hurt you too badly."

Draco parried in first and growled. The shadow figures were sadly better than he was. It was annoying but their style was outdated and Draco kept throwing in things from newer movies he had seen during that one summer with Cousin Tonks. The moves bought him time to fall into a rhythm and he was able to take down three.

Unfortunately the Slytherin crew was sadly outnumbered.

Draco could hear something behind him and he spun, trying to engage the two villians at once. The figure behind him stepped forward, lunging with a single thrust and dispatching the villian on the other side.

Ginny Weasley looked at him through a curtain of shocking red hair. She gave a quiet laugh then stepped away to engage another villian.

Draco stood, dumbfounded, for a second, watching her excellent form. She was magnificent, moving with a flawlessness that stunned and staggered him. Blaise and Theo soon stopped to watch her too as she dispatched the remainder of their foes.

She tossed back sweat-damp hair from her forehead and shot Draco a bright smile. "Looks like you owe me one."

She moved to leave the ship but Blaise and Theo stepped to stop her. She looked at them then turned to Draco, a slight smirk on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "What is this all about?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, moving towards her.

She cocked her head, her expression slightly sad. "I thought it was obvious."

She stepped forward and took his face gently, but firmly in her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

"Pirates steal things," she whispered into his mouth.

She stepped back, a grin on her pretty face. "That's three."

"Three what?"

"Three things I've stolen from you."

Draco opened his mouth to object that it was only two (Pansy and the kiss) but Ginny's eyes flickered towards the stairs that led below deck. Draco felt his jaw drop. Surely not...

He turned to face the stairs, Theo and Blaise turning with him. With her adversaries distracted, Ginny ran and dove neatly over the side of the ship and into the waters below.

Draco ran to look in time to see her surface, stroking strongly towards her ship.

"Fucking little minx," he muttered admiringly.

(A/N: Well? Did you enjoy it?

To MidnightWriter1213: Ron is sooo going to be jealous later. I promise you! Especially once the DG stuff gets more vocal. And by that I mean I plan to have them stage table top duels. :3

To Don: glad you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Hello my pretties! I'm back! ahaha! Well, okay, not really back. Kinda just back for a little bit. And by a bit I mean this one update then God only knows when the next one will come up. Any way, I thank all of you guys for sticking it out and I apologize for the fact that I have to give you such a short little chapter. I'm doing the best I can but between preparing for grad school and my summer job... everything is just insane! Still, hope you like it and I'm going to try to get another update up here in the next couple days. XOXOXOX Nikki~)

Chapter Twelve

Blaise Zabini fancied Luna Lovegood. Luna was the kind of girl that came around only once in your life.

She was pretty, witty and, while a little spacy at times, she knew what she was doing. This pirate thing, for instance.

Blaise watched Snape smirk at them as Draco longed for his fiery fighting mermaid. Blaise had to admit that was a match made in heaven. Someone's cosmic joke of a heaven but heaven nonetheless.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. What do you have to say now?" Snape drawled.

Draco looked back at their professor, still slightly in a daze. "I forgot what you were talking about," Draco confided.

Snape sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, are we, the Slytherins, going to let those girls continue to slander our good names?"

Theo and Blaise looked at Draco. Draco pulled himself out of his freckle induced fantasies.

"Professor, I of course condone retaliation. However, I think in order for this...war to be won by us...we are going to have to pull out more than a few of our tricks."

Snape was looking intrigued. When Draco got to planning, there was little to nothing that could stop him.

"Tell me, Mr Malfoy. What on earth could you have planned?"

Draco, Blaise could see, had obviously not thought this part out. Fortunately for Draco, Blaise stood to lose just as much if Snape pulled the plug on the game so he smirked and stepped forward.

"I think I can tell you. And, in the unlikely event my plan doesn't work, we can turn to my mate Draco's plan."

"And what is your plan, Mr Zabini?"

Blaise grinned. "It's going to start simply. We leave the gals alone for a while. Don't run up the white flag but don't aggravate them either. We simply let them be for a while. After a few days of this, Theo talks to Parvati in the hall. Mentions how he misses her. Parvati will be skeptical, of course but after a few more days of this she'll warm up to the idea that Theo here likes her. Which is fine."

Blaise turned to Draco. "Draco, you will continue to antagonize Ginny. Despite the fact that Ginny has the cards in her hand, he's going to pretend he's got an ace or two up his sleeve. I'm going to be that ace."

"And just what do you plan to do?" Snape demanded.

Blaise grinned again. "Are you familiar with the play the Roaring Girl?"

(A/N: The Roaring Girl is a play based on a real character, Moll Cutpurse. Moll in the play is seen as androgynous because she wears men's clothing most of the time. As for what Blaise means by his final comment...well, you all will just have to read the next chapter, won't you? By the way, I was sooooo tempted to reference the Princess Bride in this chapter but since I just finished reading A Tale of Two Matchmakers (Absolutely excellent fic, by the way) I thought I should be nice and leave PB references alone for a while. I am planning on watching Captain Blood a couple dozen times between now and when I next update this fic, so expect some references to that one!

To hmmm: Congrats! You found one of my plot holes. You get a cookie! But seriously, I know I have plot holes and some time in the future I may get around to fixing them. Until then I appreciate you pointing them out so someday I can fix them.

To Sarahcoldheart: Everybody loves Pirate Snape! I may have to hook him up with someone. Any suggestions?

To Mai Young: Thanks! glad you likes it!

To MidnightWriter1213: (Grins) glad you like it! I was considering making Ginny Grace O'Malley but I thought that was too far of a stretch, eh? Any way, the next chapter should have our loverly Ron back in action and maybe a tabletop duel...:3 And look! Another easter egg for you. I just finished reading The Roaring Girl and I want to see it soooo badly!

To Lull: Glad you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny smiled charmingly at Draco.

With the most supreme of efforts, Draco resisted charging over to her table and doing something rash, like making out with her.

Where the hell was Blaise? He thought irritably.

As if in answer to his unspoken question, a stunning, raven haired young woman walked up to the Gryffindor table, where the pirates sat.

Draco grinned. The show was about to start.

* * *

Pansy gawked freely at the raven haired young woman. She was incredibly lovely and impossible.

The woman caught her eye and Pansy could see it.

Blaise, you damn fool, she thought in glee. She wanted to laugh but stopped herself. Doubtless this was some grand plan of his. Blaise never had been good at plans. Draco was much better but he was currently wrapped around Ginny's little finger.

It was five days since the last exchange between the two ships. A lot had been happening. Draco still antagonized Ginny at every turn. Ginny returned like for like but Pansy could clearly see the girl wanted to just make out with him already. She had also noticed a decided tension between Parvati and Theo. She knew her boys well enough to know that Theo had it bad.

Now Blaise had something up his sleeve. What could it be, she wondered. She caught the woman's eye again and made a small sign.

Girl Blaise's eyes widened. He knew what she meant. Pansy made another sign.

I won't interfere, she told him through the quick signs.

He/she nodded.

Pansy looked down the table and noticed a pair of angry blue eyes on her. She sighed. She didn't need to be messing with Blaise's charade. She had her own trouble to deal with.

Boy Weasley seemed to want his former back and want her hard. Hermione was blissfully oblivious to this. Who the hell knew why Weaselboy had decided this. Pansy sure as hell didn't care.

What she did care about was the mental distress this would undoubtedly cause Hermione if her girlfriend knew about it. Despite her harsh words, Hermione still liked Ron as a person.

So Pansy just slipped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and curled a finger around a strand of Hermione's hair.

Hermione smiled at her and Pansy returned the smile. Over Hermione's shoulder, Ron Weasley fumed.

* * *

"Hello?"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and turned to face the striking raven haired young woman. She gaped freely for a second.

The girl was lovely beyond belief. She had long, dark hair and the most elegant features Ginny had ever seen.

Ginny finally pulled herself together. "Yes?"

"Is this where I sign up to be a pirate?"

Ginny glanced over at Luna, her fearless captain. Luna was looking slightly distracted so Ginny cleared her throat. Luna finally looked over. "Yes?"

"This lass here wants to join crew," Ginny said, pointing to the dark haired girl.

Luna frowned at the dark haired girl. "What's your name?"

"Blaine Cook," the girl replied.

Luna continued to frown. "Are you aware your last name is a verb?'

"So is your last name. Well, half of it."

Luna grinned. "Excellent. Welcome aboard."

She rose to her feet. "Let's go to Hogsmeade together."

Ginny sighed in relief. Occasionally Luna forgot what weekend was a Hogsmeade and what ones weren't. For once, Luna had gotten it right. Of course, the carriages weren't leaving until after breakfast but Umbitch had stopped trying to curb the Female Pirates of Hogwarts. After all, Hermione knew every law ever written for the school and she was not adverse to using her power for piratical means.

"Let's," Pansy agreed.

Hermione rose to her feet and Parvati broke the eye contact she had been holding with Theo for the past three minutes and nodded as well.

* * *

(A/N: So ever since I came up with the idea of Blaise dressing like a girl, I wanted someone to know about it and it seemed only natural that Pansy would be the one to know that.

To MidnightWriter: Oh, honey, you know I don't have to promise you anything and you'll still come back. And that's why I love you. :3 Thanks for the awesome review. I'll try to keep my redundancy to a minimalilsticly small amount. :3

To lull: thanks! Glad you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter

It started in the Hogshead.

Later, Ginny wouldn't be quite sure who was really to blame. If she had to guess, she probably would have blamed Draco but then, she always blamed him so it was fair enough.

Once the six girls got into Hogsmeade, they made a bee-line for the Hogshead.

Blaine was congenial and laughed politely at all the jokes though it was pretty obvious she was concerned primarily with Luna. Ginny watched them and had to wonder what would come of that. Luna was blissfully unaware of Blaine's attention but then she had always been a little clueless, even when Blaise Zabini had been interested.

Ginny giggled slightly as they took their seats, mentally envisioning the fight that would ensue if Luna ever showed her affection to a man other than Blaise.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Parvati asked, taking a seat across from Ginny.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about the relationships around here."

"What relationships?" she griped. "Mione over there is the only one in a real relationship and frankly, I don't know how much of a blessing that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed your brother playing that jealousy card."

Ginny looked around in surprise. Sure enough, Ron was sitting in a corner by himself, glaring at Pansy.

"Merlin, my brother's such an i…"

"Such a what?"

Ginny didn't reply and Parvati turned to look at her. Ginny was staring off at her brother with a look of satanic glee on her face.

Parvati looked over at Ron only to see he was looking at someone else and blushing fiercely.

Parvati followed his gaze and felt her jaw drop.

888

Blaine Cook was easily the prettiest girl Ron Weasley had ever seen. Hermione was lovely but she paled when placed next to Blaine.

A normal boy would wonder why he had never seen a girl like Blaine before. Why he hadn't noticed her all year. Girls wonder less about that sort of thing. And given the fact that all the girls in question had spent the majority of the school year to date on pirate ships rather than common rooms, it is understandable that the Pirates wouldn't be as familiar with all the school.

Ron however, should have noticed a girl like Blaine before. Then again…this is Ron we're talking about here.

Whatever the reason, Ron hadn't noticed Blaine before and he personally gave no thought to the matter beyond that.

Ron did notice how close she clung to Luna Lovegood. Was she gay? Wouldn't that just be his luck, he thought irritably. But no, the girl kept sending significant looks to Draco Malfoy. Maybe she just went for blonds.

Which should have meant that Ron wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell but we all know Ron's skill at deductive reasoning, don't we?

In any case, Ron was halfway to the new girl when something distracted him.

"How dare you!" echoed the dulcet tones of his kid sister. He turned in time to see her leap onto the table, drawing her sword. Across from her, Draco Malfoy grinned and joined her on the table, blade meeting hers.

(A/N: I promised you tabletop duels and Jealous Ron. Never let it be said that I don't carry through.

To K: So sorry for the delay. I will be better, I swear!

To E: Normally I update two to ten stories a week (depending how much typing I've gotten done in the week) usually I have a new update per story about once every other month. I will try better and hopefully this story will be updated soon. It better be, since there are only 2 more chapters.

To Akujin666: Glad you liked it all! And I don't mind the rambling. Blaise is pretty much dressing like a girl to distract Luna.

To Erika: Glad to hear it and sorry for the delay!

To Awesome: Thanks!

To Want MoRe...: Thanks! Sorry for the delay.

To lol1017: So sorry for the delay! Things will be better, I swear!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter

Draco chose his moment carefully. Like Ginny, he had seen that git Weasley get distracted by Blaise/Blaine. Unlike Ginny, he knew how to take advantage of the situation.

He sauntered over to her. With Weasley distracted, he could do this without worrying about him interfering.

She broke off from gazing at her idiot brother and looked at him with those pretty brown eyes. "What do you want, Drake?" she asked. The flush that raced up her cheeks proved she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to call him that.

He just grinned. "Just wanted to tell you how lovely you look today."

Ginny's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And that you'll look even lovelier when I crush your little pirate gang into oblivion."

"How dare you!" she shrieked, pushing back from the table and vaulting onto the table.

He grinned as she drew her sword and joined her.

Their blades met. She was better than him but she was fighting angry. Down on the floor, Pansy and Hermione were just sitting back. Hermione had already figured out Draco's plan and Pansy was avoiding fisticuffs out of loyalty.

Parvati started to rise to her feet to join in but Theo swept in, sweeping her off her feet in the process. In fact, the only ones fighting right now were Ginny and Draco.

Ginny's face was brilliant as she focused on the moves.

"I admit that you are better than me," he said, remembering the lines Pansy had been trying to drill into him for years.

"Is that so?" she said, a faint smile slipping over her lips.

"Of course," he said, smiling as well.

Suspicion slipped over her face again. "Then why are you smiling?"

He grinned and broke from the fight. "Because I love you."

She stared at him for a second. "Bull shit."

He reached out and grabbed her halberd, pulling her close and locking lips with her.

It was unlike any of the other kisses they'd had. There was nothing to be gained from this kiss, only the profession of love.

_Fuck it_. Ginny thought, wrapping her own arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

They remained like that. Even when Blaine slapped Ron. Even when Blaine turned into Blaise and began making out with Luna. Even when Theo and Parvati returned from some closet, looking very rumpled. Even when Hermione and Pansy began to clap.

Finally they broke the kiss.

"Nothing can stop true love," Draco muttered.

"Is that what this is?" she asked, breathing hard.

"Of course. You think this happens every day?"

Her kiss was answer enough.

(A/N: Just the epilogue to go. Been thinking of a one-shot with PirateSnape in it. Let me know if you guys think I should.

To Silverink- As you can see, I had other plans for the Blaise/Luna relationship.

To Acast- I like playing with ships. Hermione/Pansy is my new favorite right now though.

To Raine- Glad you like it!


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ginny, come in here."

Ginny looked up from the box she was unloading. Though she could hear Draco, she had no idea where he was, hidden as he was by the stacks of boxes that occupied the moving van.

"Come where?"

"Here!"

This time she got a better bead on his voice and followed it to where he sat, pawing through a trunk.

"Remember all this?"

She knelt beside him, looking into the box as well. Memories, nearly five years displaced, flooded through her and she smiled, pulling out the old sword and scabbard.

"God, do I ever."

Draco pulled out a matching pair and rose, drawing his sword as he did so.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Ginny drawled, drawing her own sword.

"For our house warming party...I was thinking of costumes..."

She grinned, putting the tip of her sword to his chin. He returned her smile and batted away her sword, grabbing her wrist and drawing her to him.

888

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

Pansy looked up from the text she was transcribing. "What's what, lover?"

Hermione crossed to her girlfriend's desk and set the plain green envelope before her. "Looks like it's from your ex."

Pansy glanced at it. "Are you still jealous that we dated?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not a bit. After all, I got you in the end, sweet."

Pansy pulled Hermione into a breathtaking kiss. "That you did. Open it."

Hermione obeyed. "It's an invitation."

"To?"

"A housewarming party. _Ginny and Draco Malfoy cordially invite you to their housewarming party. The theme is...costume._"

Pansy looked at Hermione. "Well then..."

"Well then, indeed," Hermione repeated, looking at a box in the far corner of their study.

888

"Well? How do I look?"

Blaise Zabini looked up at his wife and dropped the book he had been reading.

Luna giggled and gave a twirl. "Glad it still fits."

"You look amazing, darling," Blaise said, rising to his feet and pulling her into his arms. "Will you talk to Lavender while I get dressed?"

Luna nodded and turned to their babysitter for the night. "Jasmine and Abernathy are already in bed but feel free to call if anything comes up."

"Yes, Mrs. Zabini," Lavender said, cracking her gum. Lavender Weasley was a prototype of her mother, Luna reflected, thinking of Bill Weasley and his lovely wife, Fleur.

"Ready?" Blaise asked, returning from their room. Luna, usually not prone to such displays, felt her knees weaken a little at the sight of her husband of two years in his pirate garb.

"Aye, mate," she purred.

888

Parvati knocked on the door. Beside her Theo looked dashing as always. She smiled happily at her fiance. Of the Female Pirates, she was the last to settle down. It had taken Theo a year to get her to say yes but now she was glad she had. His arm on her waist felt so right.

She looked back at the door as it swung open. Ginny Malfoy stood there; grey slacks tucked into her knee high boots, a green tunic with a plunging neckline. Behind her, wearing a bright red and gold jacket that would have put Hook himself to shame, stood Draco, his arm possesively draped around his wife's shoulders.

"Come on in," Ginny said.

Parvati did so, letting the decor wash away the past five years. Looking around, she could see that her friends had done the same. Pansy and Hermione weren't the youngest editor and owner of Witch Weekly (respectively). Blaise wasn't the second in command of The Chudley Cannons, supported by his very successful fashion designing wife. Ginny wasn't the Witching world's favorite for Minister of Magic and head of the Aurors and Draco wasn't the Potions Master for the Ministry and St. Mungros. Parvati herself felt her mantle of Transfiguration Professor slip from her shoulders as easily as Theo's duties as Auror had flown from him.

Tonight they were none of these things. They weren't members of a lawful society.

Tonight it was fifth year again and she was a pirate.

(A/N: Tada! All done. I hope you guys like it!

To acast- Sadly, this is the final chapter. I have considered doing a Pirate!Snape one shot (hint hint)

To Lindsay- Who doesn't love the Princess Bride? Even people who haven't seen it LOVE IT!


End file.
